dragonknight86_secord_sjensons_artworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Batboy
Batboy (Rex Harrington) is a crime fighting 20 year old who grew up in the corrupted city of Gotham which is where he takes down criminals. 'Origins' Rex Harrington was born on March 25, 1994 in Gotham General Hospital to Daniel and Selena Harrington. He was raised in a tough neighborhood; which was homed to many criminals and corrupt people. His father was known to be a criminal who would have to make a living via underground tournaments to the death. He was known to have been the best fighter ever; however one day; The Joker came to his father with the concept of paying him plenty to afford to move out of his apartment if he lost. Despite the offer made by Joker; Daniel won the fight and that led to Joker showing up on his doorstep and torturing them before killing him before Rex's eyes. Joker then killed Rex's mother; then raped and murdered his sister; however Joker didn't kill him. He instead tore Rex's eyes out of his skull; leaving him blind permanently. After the Joker left; a man whom Rex knew as Tinker Toy Jones; took Rex in and within days; Rex was able to see with the use of specially made bionic eyes; designed especially for him. Becoming a Knight of Gotham By 20 years old; Rex mastered his new eyes and became a master of stealth and utilized many different forms of gadgets; but now needed a new costume to fight crime and bring the man who killed his family down. Upon witnessing Batman in action; Rex realized that what he needed was a costume similar to that of Batman's. He and Tinker Toy Jones made a costume out of a durable and flexible form of Metallo; which protected him from blades and bullets; as well as lasers. The first time he donned the uniform of Batboy was when he stopped a drug and arms shipment between black market dealers and the Joker's men. He stopped their transaction and interrogated one of Joker's lieutenants who despite being confronted by a new bat in town; underwent intense interrogation and finally cracked. Batboy became known throughout Gotham; even coming to the attention of Bruce Wayne (Batman). This later let to Batman actually coming face to face with the young Batboy; who explained to Batman that he would take vengeance on the Joker for the murder of his family. Despite Batman's words of wisdom; Rex failed to see the point in Joker living; so he continued his search for the Clown Prince of Crime. Confrontation of Chance After 2 weeks of searching; Batboy finally discovered the Joker's whereabouts in an old Steel Mill where he recently held captive another victim to his insidious behavior due to underground tournaments. He was about to perform the same thing to a young girl named Violet Blue; however Rex intervened before anything could happen. He managed to take down Joker's henchmen before taking on the Joker. In his anger; Rex attacked him and beat him so bad; Joker looked worse than death. Rex then revealed his true identity to Joker; who despite his surprise, planned to kill Rex with a gun on him. Rex stopped Joker's hand and broke his arm; then knocked him out with Amnesia Gas he designed so that Joker didn't remember a thing about Rex being Batboy. Rex then took Violet home and left Joker for the police. 'Aftermath' Later on; Violet who was rescued by Rex, decided to stay with him and because her family was rich; she gave him a home as a sign of her gratitude. She and him later married and now she is pregnant with their child. 'Powers & Abilities' Rex is known to possess one superpower; however other tactics he utilizes are totally brought to the peak of Human potential. *'Bionic Eyes:' After his eyes were ripped out of his skull by the Joker; Rex was given bionic eyes that were resistant to water and electromagnetic radiation. They are designed to help him see in normal vision; however also enables him to see in Night, Infared, Thermal, Sonar and X-Ray Vision. These eyes however like Superman; are unable to see through solid lead. They also have given him the brainpower of 5 men; in short, he is intelligent than the average human being. His eyes also are known to possess a forensics feature; enabling Rex to detect things unseen by regular people. *'Superior Intellect:' After being taught how to utilize technology; Rex now has the capability to create gadgets and weapons of his own. His intellect also possesses knowledge of forensics and criminology; making him an excellent detective. His knowledge also consists of various melee weapons and firearms. *'Master of Stealth:' Rex is known to possess an extremely natural capability of moving about in the shadows without attracting attention and usually would take down henchmen before taking down their boss or anyone who is in charge. *'Mixed Martial Artist:' Rex is known to have been taught how to fight with multiple forms of martial arts and uses them whenever he is against multiple foes. *'Peek Human Strength:' Rex is known to work out and keep himself in shape to the peek of physical human strength. Despite being useless against superhumans; it is extremely helpful against non superpowered criminals. *'Peek Human Agility:' Rex has been known to actually move as agile as a 20 year old expert gymnast. *'Peek Human Endurance:' The punishment Rex can endure is amazing. Despite being a human; his suit also assists him in sustaining more punishment than usual. *'Peek Human Speed:' Rex has been known to jog so that he can keep up with people that are somewhat faster than he is during a chase. *'Expert Glider:' Rex possesses an amazing ability to actually withstand the air and speed in the skies above the city. *'Gymnastics:' Rex's agility has been known to assist him in moving like a professional gymnast. *'Expert Impressionist/Ventriloquist:' Rex is naturally gifted at person impressions and ventriloquism that enables him to get into places faster and or convince people he is their boss. *'Weapons Expert:' Rex is known to possess an expertise in mostly melee and throwing weapons; however more throwing than melee. He is indeed capable of tossing a batarang at henchmen in order to incapacitate them. *'Interrogation:' Whenever Rex needs to get information out of a crook or informant; he is usually capable of utilizing many techniques to force info out of his captured adversaries. 'Batsuit' Rex's batsuit is composed of titanium and kevlar for flexibility and Metallo for durability. The suit is composed of powerful muscle enhancing bionics built within the suit to make Rex somewhat stronger thant usual. It also enhances his speed, stamina and endurance. The suit's bionics are made to withstand water, fire, electricity and electromagnetic radiation. It's also designed with a gliding system that utilizes memory fabric and a current built within the glove; this simulates flight to many criminals; which can be used for intimidation purposes. The suit is also designed to insulate heat whenever in harsh sub zero temperatures and also endure the heat with a specially designed cotton lining in the suit. The suit also possesses a capability to actually make the wearer invisible to the naked eye and possesses a security system that will activate if someone other than Rex is wearing it. The suit is also designed with grapple/net launchers within both gauntlets on the top that are propelled over the wrist. The gauntlets also possess a bat disc launcher that shoots batarangs from under the wrist. Grappling Spears are usually a total of 10; as well as nets and a total of 10 bat discs. The cowl features an ear piece; allowing Rex to contact people from wherever he is in the world. The cowl of the suit also possesses an advanced retractable oxygen mask and goggles, enabling him to dive below the water and get into many different places. 'Weapons & Equipment' Rex usually carries all of his gadgets and devices in a utility belt; worn on him whenever he's Batboy. Utility Belt *'Batarangs:' Rex has designed his own batarangs to utilize as weapons or distractions against his enemies. They're mostly used to incapacitate henchmen and even knocking weapons out of another person's hand. He mostly carries different types of these; ranging in size and capability. *'Bat Discs:' Are the primary ammunition fired from the launcher on the underside of his gauntlet. *'Mini Mines:' Rex possesses small mines that emit an explosive charge powerful enough to break through door locks and destroy walls upon impact. *'Ice Pellets:' Rex is known to carry capsule size pellets that will freeze anything upon impact. *'Fear Gas Pellets:' Despite utilizing Batman's method of fear; Rex uses Scarecrow's fear gas to increase the fear he strikes into the criminals of Gotham. Rex is immune to the gas due to the cure provided to him by Batman. *'Smoke Pellets:' Rex also carries regular smoke pellets in order to disappear from plain sight or to take down enemies when they least expect it. *'Amnesia Gas Pellets:' Rex designed a gas capable of actually making people forget recent events and uses them in capsules like the smoke pellets and ice pellets. *'Cell Phone:' Rex always carries a back up cellular device in case his cowl's comm system is damaged or lost. *'Medikit:' Rex usually carries a specially made medical kit containing essentials for field dressing and drugs that will help him on missions. It also comes complete with an injection gun. *'Survival Kit:' Rex also specially made a survival kit to last him several days in field situations where he can't find food and water. *'Tracking/Emergency Beacon:' Whenever he is in trouble; Rex installed a tracking and emergency beacon within his utility belt; which activates whenever he is captured or vitals deteriarate. Category:Superheroes Category:DC Universe Category:Secord's Art Category:Characters Category:Secord's Superheroes